Twelve Months in Four Years
by tamara72
Summary: Calendar Challenge based on George and Katie's relationship. DH compliant. Sober-Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. It is for__violet-phoenix-rose's The Calender Challenge. Compatible through DH, then SU George/Katie Fic. One for each month, but will take place over several years. Hope you enjoy._

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter One.

_January 1, 1999_

George looked up from restocking the shelves of depleted fireworks to see Katie studying the new products in the Wonder Witch display.

"You could have left with the others." George said glancing at the clock to see it was approaching seven in the evening. George had been grateful this morning when Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione and Katie had arrived at nine that morning to help him and Ron restock after the holiday sales. Lee, Angelina and Alicia had all left for various work obligations, Then a half hour ago, he finally kicked Ron and Hermione out to spend some quality time together alone before she returned to Hogwarts.

"I don't mind staying. Are so quick to be rid of me?" Katie asked sitting on the nearest bench.

"No, of course not." George said taking a seat next to her. "I just don't want you to feel you have to keep me company. I'm okay on my own."

"Maybe I'm not ready to go home to my lonely flat." Katie said.

"You don't have to be alone to be lonely. Ever since Fr-Fred died, I can me lonely in a crowded room. I'm used to being lonely. It's the only thing I can rely on these days." George said.

Katie reached over and lightly brushed some of the fringe of his hair out of his face, "I hope it isn't the only thing you can rely on." As she leaned over and kissed him. "Come on, I deserve for you to at least buy me a drink for all my hard work today." Katie stood pulling him to his feet next to her.

Keeping a hold of his hand, she locked the door and lead the way to the Leaky Caldron, chattering in her normal way, as he followed in stunned silence.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Two

_February 14, 1999_

She cleaned the now ruined dinner off the table by hand while tears stream down her face. She had sat at the table for two hours waiting for him to arrive, but he didn't show. He was often late for their dates, and she had come to expect it, but she thought that he knew how important this day was to her.

She knew he would become so engrossed in the shop when he was there, but she thought that he would at least remember it was Valentine's Day, even if he forgot it was her birthday as well.

She didn't hear him when he apparated into her apartment. When he looked up at the clock and realized the time, he immediately apparated directly into her flat. He knew she was probably mad at him anyway, and this small amount of rudeness would not make it worse.

He saw her as she tossed the dinner in the trash and felt awful seeing the tear tracks down her face.

"I'm sorry. I was working on a new product and lost track of time." He said and she jumped upon hearing his voice.

"You know it isn't polite to just apparate into someone's apartment." Katie said not turning to face him.

"Katie." George pleaded approaching her slowly from behind. He frowned when she stiffened when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I didn't forget. I just lost track of time. I rushed over here as soon as I realized I was late. You how important the shop is to me."

She shrugged out of his hold and walked into the living room of her small flat. As she sat and curled herself up in the corner of her couch she said, "I don't ask for much. I don't want to be your whole life – just your favorite part."

George scrambled on to the couch taking her face into his hands, "You are. I know I am not good about showing it. Yes, I love the joke shop. It is mine and Fred's dream, and all I have left of him. But, I love you as well. I know that I need to show that better, but you need to know that I never want to loose you. I can't loose you, you matter too much." George said ,and he knew she could hear the fear in his voice.

"Oh, George." Katie said allowing him to pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"Reach into my pocket." George said as he sat back and pulled her to curl up in his arms against his chest.

"What?" She asked.

"My pocket." George repeated nodding to the left pocket of his robes.

Katie reached in an pulled out a wrapped package. The wrapping paper blinked 'Happy Birthday' and 'Happy Valentines Day' alternately.

"You remembered." Katie gushed as she began to unwrap the gift.

"Of course I did. It is very convenient of you to be born on Valentine's day. One less date to remember and gift to buy." George said.

"I'm glad you approve." Katie said then tears sprung into her eyes as she opened the silver heart shaped locket. "It's beautiful." She gushed as she opened it to find a picture of her and George from when they played Quidditch at Hogwarts. She fastened it around her neck then hugged and kissed him.

"How about I take you to the curry place you like so well." George said.

"I think I would rather call for take out and just stay here." Katie said as she snuggled up against his chest. George quite agreed with that idea as well.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Three

_March 1, 1999_

Katie never felt so embarrassed in her life. She sat between George and Charlie quietly fuming. She had come with George to what she had thought was a simple family dinner, only to discover that is was a birthday party for Ron.

Mrs. Weasley had set up a tent outside to hold the celebration. Even though it had been a beautiful day, giving them the belief that they would be welcoming a beautiful spring, they still had to put up several warming charms.

She couldn't believe George didn't even think to tell her. She would have left to find him a present, but she wasn't sure how to explain her sudden absence to Mrs. Weasley. As they sat around watching Ron opened his presents, she had been hurt that George didn't even think to add her name to his gift.

When his mother left to bring the food out, along with Fleur and Penny, Katie jumped up to help her. She was willing to do anything to get away from George at the moment.

Katie was pouring the pumpkin juice into glasses then setting then on the tray to be levitated outside while they chitchatted. When Penny innocently asked Katie about her and George's relationship, the glass in Katie's hand slipped through her fingers and hit the floor.

"Sorry." Katie rushed to say as she bent down to pick up the pieces of glass, cutting herself on her finger.

"Careful." Mrs. Weasley said as she knelt beside the young woman.

"I'm sorry." Katie repeated staring absently at her bleeding finger.

"It was an accident. Merlin knows how many glasses those children of mine have broken, and Ginny is the worst of the lot." Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't cry. I didn't say it was your fault." She pulled Katie up while Fleur repaired the glass.

"It's George's fault." Katie cried.

"What did he do now?" Molly asked tenderly. She adored Katie and believed the girl was good for George, but she knew that if George didn't watch it he would screw up one more time.

"I know he's your son, but I'm just so mad at him." Katie cried. "I can't believe he would embarrass me like that, and he doesn't even realize it."

"Embarrass you how?" Molly asked calmly as Katie cried into her shoulder.

"I thought this was just a normal family dinner. I had no idea it was Ron's birthday. I don't know if he assumed I would know, but I'm so embarrassed that I didn't have a gift for him. I scrounged around in my purse, but I didn't have anything appropriate." Katie cried.

"I didn't bring him a gift either." Penny said.

"But at least Percy had included your name on his gift." Katie said as she composed herself and stepped out of Mrs. Weasley's embrace. "I know this has been a hard year, and you all know how absorbed he gets in the shop. I just get so tired of being an afterthought. Last week, I got offered Bill's old job in Egypt. I have wanted to tell him about it, but I barely see him. I feel like if I took it and left, he wouldn't even notice I was gone."

"Of course I would." George said stepping into the kitchen with Percy standing quietly behind him. Percy had come to help the women, but when he had heard Katie crying, he had waved George over with concern.

The other women and Percy began to gather the food and levitate it quietly out to the garden to leave the couple alone.

"Be sure to 'eal Katie's 'and." Fleur whispered as she passed George.

"Let me see your hand." George said taking out his wand.

"It's fine." She said and tried to step away, but he quickly grabbed her hand and examined the cut. With a flick of his wand, the cut was healed.

"Thank you." Katie said trying to pull her hand away. He wasn't letting go.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was Ron's birthday. Honestly, I thought you knew. You were in school with him when he was poisoned." George admitted.

"Yes, I was, but I spent a good part of the school year in St. Mungos, if you remember, and I don't think anyone told me that the poisoning occurred on his birthday." Katie said.

"Ron honestly doesn't care that you didn't bring him a gift. He's too absorbed in the fact that McGonagall allowed Hermione to come home for his birthday to even notice anything else, really." George said.

"It must be a nice feeling." Katie muttered and George frowned.

"I don't want you going anywhere. I know I'm not the best boyfriend, but you matter so much to me. I...I just think I'm still scared of losing someone else I love. I'm just asking you to be patient." George pleaded.

"I not asking for a commitment of forever. I not ready for that either. I just . . . oh . . . I just want you from now on, even if you think I know something, to tell me anyway." Katie asked.

George wrapped her in a tight hug. "I will; I promise."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Four

_April 14, 2000 (Year 2)_

George stood watching Charlie try to reach the gift his mother had hidden in the highest cabinet in the kitchen. He wasn't really paying attention, he was in too much of a daze. The family was gathered together today to celebrate Teddy's second birthday, but George wasn't sure if he was in a celebrating mood.

Right now he was hating Valentine's Day. Two months ago he would have thought that was impossible. Valentine's day, his beautiful Katie's birthday, the day of lovers, the day, their second one together, that they became lovers, the day that made them parents. He knew he should have never listened to Fred, and actually paid attention when his father gave them the 'talk.'

"You get up here and see if you can reach it." Charlie said with a huff climbing off the chair.

George just looked Charlie up and down try to decided if he could confide in him.

"Yes, I'm short. Tell me something I don't know." Charlie huffed.

"Katie told me this morning that the healer told her the rabbits died." George said.

"I didn't know you two had rabbits. Why would you have taken them to a healer instead of Hagrid?" Charlie asked confused.

"Not real rabbits. It's a muggle expression. It means...it means that Katie's pre...pregnant." George admitted wondering why he was confiding in the confirmed bachelor of the family. Sure he knew Charlie was no stranger to relations with the opposite sex, especially if they looked like they could appear in Playwizard., but usually you didn't go to Charlie with this kind of problem. This was a Bill or maybe even Percy type of problem, definitely not Charlie.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie said as he slumped into the chair he had been previously standing on. "When?"

"Two months ago. She's due the middle of November." George said glancing around to make sure no one else was listening. Luckily, they all seemed to be outside.

"Wow. What are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

"I had already been thinking about marrying her, but I thought the wedding could take place next Valentine's Day. I just don't want her thinking I'm asking just because she is...you know." George admitted. "I already have a ring."

"If you already have a ring, then the sooner you ask her the less likely she will think that, right?" Charlie tried to reason.

"You would think, but she's a bloody girl, and they are so bloody complicated." George cried.

Charlie just laughed. "Just ask her and deal with the consequences of her response. I'd much rather deal with Katie them Mum finding out before you are properly committed."

"I forgot about Mum." George groaned.

"Why do you think I never bring a girl home. I rather be harassed about finding a girl and settling down, instead of the fact I would never bring the same girl twice." Charlie said.

"Chicken."

"Go talk to Katie now. I'll get Ron to climb up to get that gift, your hardly taller then me anyway. Not sure it is fair that Ron, Bill and Percy got all the height in the family. Let's hope your's takes after Katie."

George flipped him off before going to find his soon be fiancé, (well he hoped.)

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Five

_May 2, 2000_

"You really agreed to that?" Charlie asked gawking at his baby brother. His family was gathered at St. Mungos awaiting the birth of the first Weasley grandchild.

Ron grimaced at him, then glanced about making sure the girls, who were talking quietly themselves across the waiting room, didn't hear his idiot brother's outburst. "What's the big deal? I'm going to be away for twelve of the next fourteen months until the wedding, anyway."

"I think it's good. It shows his respect for Hermione and her wishes." Harry defended.

"You're just saying that because you're dating our little sister." George said.

"Who better still be a pure as snow." Charlie threatened.

Harry decided to keep his mouth shut and scooted a little farther away from Charlie.

"Hey not all of us sleep with anything with a tiny waist and a massive chest." Ron remarked and George laughed. "Nor do I want to knock her up, especially when I won't be able to leave the camp unless it is a life or death situation."

"You probably be safer not being around Mum if she found out." George said remembering how she had exploded at his and Katie's news. Luckily, Katie had said yes to his proposal, and they would be wed at the end of this month. "Though it may qualify as life or death."

"How much longer do you think this will be?" Ron asked glancing at the delivery room doors in an attempt to change the subject.

"You really agreed to remain a virgin until your wedding night." Charlie said shaking his head. Obviously Ron's ploy didn't work.

"Yes. Nothing matters more than Hermione, and if she wants to wait then I will." Ron said. Harry smiled at him. Hermione was like a sister him, and he actually understood how protective the Weasley boys were of Ginny.

"It's a girl!" Bill yelled as he rushed into the waiting room. "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. You can come in and see her shortly. Someone floo Fleur's parents." Bill rushed back into the delivery room.

"A girl." Molly Weasley gushed hugging her husband.

The family went around hugging each other, then Arthur went to floo the Delacors.

George wrapped his arms around Katie as the family stood together waiting to meet their newest member.

"Hermione told me the decision she and Ron made. " Katie told him.

"Oh yeah?" George said.

"Isn't it romantic. I think we should follow suit to support them."

"Uh? Huh?" George grunted in surprise.

"I'm glad you agree." Katie said kissing his cheek then moving back to talk to Hermione and Penny.

Ron, Charlie and Harry were grinning at him.

"And so begins my life as a nun." George sighed.

Well, at least it was only for a month.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Six

_June 30, 2000_

George heard a cheer from below, then heard Lee announce, "Harry has the snitch!"

George groaned. When they were in school, he loved when Lee would announce that, but not today. Harry and Charlie had been made captains. All the Weasley, save for Ron and Percy, were on the same team, the losing team. George landed on the ground next to Katie, who had sat and cheered them on along with Penelope, Fleur and Hermione. George's parents had thrown this party inviting all their friends to honor Ron, Harry and Neville who would be leaving tomorrow for Auror training camp for a year.

"I guess Harry really is the better seeker." George grumbled.

"Poor baby." Katie laughed patting him on the head as they watched Ron, Percy, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Angelina tackle their captain.

"Who would have thought that Percy and Neville could have handled a beater's bat so well?" Bill said as he followed Oliver, Charlie and Ginny over to where George stood. His three companions were sulking as they didn't like to lose. "I barely missed that bludger Percy sent in my direction."

"It must have been all that practice he had at hitting them at me when I was training to make the team." Oliver said. "He can play chaser decently as well, but his heart isn't really in the game."

"Be careful with him!" They heard Andromeda call out as Harry lifted off the ground with the two-year-old Teddy seated in front of him on the broom.

"We'll just hover." Harry promised while Teddy squealed with delight at flying with his godfather. Harry was a little nervous at leaving Teddy for so long, but luckily after the first three months, they would be allowed monthly one-day visits from their families.

Ron jogged over and wrapped his arms around Hermione, lifting her up and swinging her around.

"Ooh, yuck. You are so sweaty." Hermione complained disentangling herself and grabbing the shirt he had discarded earlier to wipe him down.

"How did you enjoy being a spectator for once?" Ron asked Katie.

"It was okay. We had Victoire and Teddy to keep us thoroughly entertained. Not to mention this one alternating between kicking and moving. It must be George's genes that can't seem to stay still." Katie said patting at her ever extending abdomen.

"Hey little one, you need to speak up for yourself. Just tell her that I have a redheaded temper and an ADD attention span." Hermione spoke to Katie's belly as Ron once again wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, I think that was a slam against the father." George huffed.

"Oh, honey, don't think. I know how that taxes you." Katie said laughing.

"Hey!" George said outraged while the others just laughed.

"What's ADD?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I'll explain later." She whispered back. She felt Ron nod and leaned back into his embrace.

George sat next to Katie wrapping his arm around her so that they were right over her belly. He watched Ron and Hermione out of the corner of his eye amazed at how lucky his brother was. As he felt his own child stir in his wife's womb, he thought that he was fairly lucky himself.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Seven

_July 4, 2001_ _(Year 3)_

"What's going on in here?" George asked as he and Katie entered the Burrows living room seeing his baby brother sitting on the couch with a paper bag to his face. Harry sat beside him, pale with worry.

"Could you get your dad or Bill? Ron is a little freaked." Harry said.

"Freaked about what?" George asked as he passed his eight-month-old son to Katie and moved forward to kneel in front of George.

"He doesn't need anyone making fun of him right now." Harry warned.

George shot Harry a nasty look then turned his attention back to Ron. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Sheezgonnafinelyzeeimnotgoodenuforer." Came Ron's muffled voice from the bag.

"Ron, I haven't a clue as to what you just said." George said.

"He thinks he's not good enough for her." Harry said and Ron nodded pointing to Harry.

"Of course you don't feel you're good enough...." George began but was interrupted by Harry.

"That's not true!" George gave him another look to stay silent.

"Before I was rudely interrupted. Of course you don't feel you're good enough for Hermione. The man in love will never feel he's good enough. And don't let Mum fool you, Percy doesn't feel he's good enough for Penny. Bill doesn't feel he's good enough for Fleur. Harry's definitely not good enough for Ginny. I'm not even close to good enough for Katie." George said.

"Well that's true." Katie said and Ron, who had looked up from his paper bag, laughed.

"But she loves me anyway, and I know Hermione loves you. We may not understand why, but she does." George said.

"He's right, mate." Harry said.

"She's not going to come to her senses?" Ron asked.

"She's been crazy in love with you since sixth year, I think it's incurable." Harry said.

Ron just nodded. "Thanks." He then bear hugged his brother.

"So we're good now." George asked and Ron nodded again. "Good, now let's get you married."

Harry led the way with Ron following close behind him. George retrieved his son from his wife and started to follow them out.

"That was nice, what you did for Ron." Katie said. "I think your compassionate side threw them for a loop though."

"Yeah, well, If a week goes by and your friends are not completely confused or terrified by one of your actions, you're not doing your job." George said. "Wait until they see the fireworks that will go off the moment they are pronounced husband and wife."

Katie just burst out laughing.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Eight

_August 26, 2001_

Katie followed George as he pulled her to a secluded part of the beach. She kept trying to look back to make sure Freddie was okay, but George kept pulling her faster.

"You're gonna make me trip." Katie huffed as stumbled on the uneven sand.

"Then stop looking back." George continued to pull her forward to a secluded spot on the beach. The sounds of Teddy and Victoire's laughter as Ron and Harry chased them around the sand beach disappearing in the distance.

"Are you sure your mum is okay with Freddie. He's crawling all over the place, and he likes to be chased." Katie said.

"Mum raised seven children. She's in her element watching after her grandbabies." George said spreading a blanket on the sand in the secluded alcove he found.

George laid down on the blanket and pulled Katie down next to him while giving Katie's bikini clad figure an appreciation glance.

"If you're sure it is okay." Katie responded.

"Let Mum play with her grandson and let me play with you." George said grinning mischievously then he rolled her to her back so that he was hovering over her. "Don't you like playing with me?" He asked.

"I always like playing with you." Katie giggled as George's hand drifted over her bare abdomen.

"That's good." George responded kissing the sensitive spot near her hear.

"Mmm, that's nice." Katie murmured.

"Of course it is." George responded kissing her neck and collar bone. "It's because I'm nice. No one is nicer than I am. There was once, but I took care of that."

"Well, then I'm glad I've got you." Katie said just before George's mouth covered her.

Yes, she was very glad.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Nine

_September 1, 2001_

**Weasley Wizarding Wheezes II Opens With a Bang.**

**By Susan Bones**

Yesterday in a style only befitting Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, they open their new store with a bang, literally. As we reported to you several months ago, George Weasley announced that his company Weasley Wizarding Wheezes purchased the store formerly known as Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. Yesterday beginning with the ribbon cutting, presided over Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt at nine o'clock in the morning, Mr. Weasley offered us wonderful party full of surprises. Mr. Weasley ended the day lighting the sky with a fireworks display that only fitted the Weasley name.

Present for the entire days festivities were Mr. Weasley's entire family. As you walked through the store you could see members of his family waiting on customers and restocking shelves. Family members present included Beauxbaton's Triwizard champion Fleur Delacor Weasley, Auror Ronald Weasley and his wife Hermione Granger Weasley, and Harpies chaser Ginny Weasley sporting an engagement ring from Harry Potter, who was also present in support of his future family.

"I think it is great George is opening the store just before the kids return to school tomorrow at Hogwarts. It's like an extra special day for all the kids as well." Stated Mr. Weasley's proud father Ministry department head, Arthur Weasley.

"I loved seeing the whole Weasley family, especially George's adorable son." Commented Romilda Vane, one of the many patrons.

This reporter has to agree that young Mr. Fred Weasley is just as charming as his namesake, George's twin brother, Fred Weasley. Ten-month-old Freddie, George's son with his wife, the former Katherine Bell, is very much the light of his father's eye.

"After the quick success of our store in Diagon Alley, my brother, Fred and I had dreams of buying the Zonko's store. With Moldy Voldy on the rise, it wasn't the time. Then after the final battle, I wasn't really prepared for more than keeping our original store open. My brother Fred was more then just my twin, he was my best friend, my other half. This was our dream together, and I lost him. But it's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything. My wife and our son have given me a new hope for the future. So I dedicate this store in memory of my brother and in honor of my wife and son." George stated in his speech at the opening ceremony.

It was a very fitting tribute to a much missed prankster.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Ten

_October 31, 2002_ (Year 4)

"To old toad face, may she rot in Azkaban for many years to come." George held up his glass of Fire Whiskey clinking it with Lee's as they sat in a corner booth at the Leaky Caldron.

"Can't believe it has taken this long to catch her and bring her to trial." Lee commented as he glanced at the Daily Prophet between them.

"Percy said that they had been working to gather enough evidence to make the charges stick and the conviction practically guaranteed. Hermione has been volunteering to do research at night for the Department of Magical Law just to get toad face." George said.

"Your going to have a lawyer in your family?" Lee asked.

"Wouldn't be surprising, but she still on her crusade for spew." George said. "Anyway, I tried to get access to the trial, but Kinglsey had me barred at Hermione's insistence. Apparently she was afraid I would do something that might cause Umbridge to gain the sympathy from Wizengamot."

"I wonder why she would think that?" Lee asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't have a clue." George said pulling an look of innocense.

"No, of course you wouldn't." Lee laughed. "I can't believe how easy she made pranking her for us. She alienated the other professors, and telling they could only perform tasks that dealt with their own subjects."

"Most of our pranks could have been stopped so easily by McGonagall, Flitwick or even Snape." George agreed.

"Did you ever tell Katie about the cat?" Lee asked with a grin.

"No, and don't you ever tell her. Remember, you know everything about me, so if we stop being friends I'll have to kill you because so help me… you are taking it to the grave." George warned.

"I can't help it if your wife has a fondness for felines." Lee responded.

"I mean it." George warned. "I don't need anything adding to her mood swings. I even agreed to consider Kitty for a name."

"You know my lips are sealed." Lee said with a laugh as George finished his drink.

"I better head home. I should help Freddie get ready for Mum's costume party." George said standing and tossing some coins on the table.

Lee nodded adding is own coins to the pile followed his friend out the door.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Eleven

_November 6, 2002_

Katie sat in the Burrows garden under the tent with a warming spell in place to keep the chilly November weather at bay. In her arms was her two day old daughter, Katrina Leanne Weasley, or Kitty for short.

Out in the yard, she could see her husband chasing two-year-olds Freddie, their birthday boy, Victoire, and four-year-old Teddy much to the delight and laughter of the children.

Normally, she would insist on being in the kitchen with the rest of the women preparing the meal, but today she didn't fight as her mother-in-law banished her out to the tent with the men and Hermione, who was more nuisance than help in the kitchen. One of the things that amused Katie is that Hermione, while excelling in every other aspect of her life, was a lousy cook, and that Hermione didn't mind failing at that one thing.

"How is George handling having a little girl?" Hermione asked.

"I think he is a little overwhelmed by all the pink." Katie laughed as she unwrapped the pink receiving blanket so Hermione could see the pink sleeper the little girl was dressed in.

"It is lucky that Kitty has your coloring." Hermione said her hand drifting to the baby's wispy brown hair.

"Well, I'm glad that Vicky was he first non-red headed Weasley." Katie said.

"Mummy!!!" They looked up as Freddie yelled out. Katie could see that George was heading towards them and he was carrying Victoire upside down with one arm, Freddie upside down in the other arm and Teddy hanging around his neck.

He stopped by Bill's chair and released Victoire as soon as Bill said he had her. Victoire's giggles pealed out of her as her daddy began to tickle her. George then stopped in front of Harry and turned his back to him. Harry began to tickle Teddy, who in his own fit of laughter released George and fell into his godfather's lap.

Now with only his son as his burden, George swung Freddie right side up then tossed the little boy in the air.

"You are crazy." Katie said laughing with her son.

"Can you imagine if I was deranged?" George said stopping to tickle his daughter, buss his wife's cheek then moved on blowing raspberries into his delighted son's neck.

"I adore George, but how do you live with him?" Hermione asked laughing as Teddy, Victoire and a released Freddie began to chase George.

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself." Katie said laughing as her husband pretended to trip and fall to the ground allowing the kids to tackle him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter Twelve

_December 21, 2002_

"Were almost there." Arthur Weasley said with nervous excitement as he led the way down the Muggle street pushing Victoire and Freddie in the double stroller that had once tried to contain George and Fred at that same age.

Arthur had heard Hermione, Penny and Katie recalling the tree lighting ceremonies of their Muggle childhood and had been keen on seeing one with his family.

"Dad, don't go so fast or you will tip the kids over." Bill called out worriedly.

"Not to mention that a couple of us are due to give birth any day now." Percy added his arm on Penny's elbow as she wobbled more then walked down the street.

"'Ere, 'ere." Fleur echoed as she leaned heavily on her husband's arm.

"Remember, as far as anyone else knows, we're a nice, normal family." Molly said as she held on to Charlie's arm as they walked beside Bill and Fleur.

"Like that is likely to happen." Ron said as he and Harry held onto Teddy's hand lifting him up into the air at every few steps. Hermione and Ginny on either side of their guys.

George and Katie took up the rear as George held his baby daughter close to his body to keep her warm on the cold winter night.

"I'm just glad that Hermione found a town that was big enough not to notice any odd ball newcomers." Katie said.

"Speak for yourself, there is nothing odd about me." George huffed.

"George, honey, you only have one ear." Katie said.

"Not common among Muggles?" He asked.

"No, and don't use that word. They don't know they are Muggles." Hermione added. She, Katie and Penny had discussed putting silencing charms on several members of the family, but decided to trust them to not cause to much interest from others.

As they reached the center of town where the massive tree was setting, Arthur and Charlie removed Freddie and Victoire into their arms to give the kids a better view. The family huddled close together to conserve heat as they waited for the seven o'clock bell to chime.

As the bell chimed seven times the tree was lit with millions of miniature lights and the little miniature village at its feet lit up as the miniature train weaved its was through it.

The family let out a cheer led by Arthur and Freddie at the sight.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" Katie, Hermione and Penny called in unison.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas to you." He replied.

Seeing his father so elated as he held his son in his arms, George leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear. "I'm glad you never gave up on me."

"So am I."

The End

_A/N: This is the end of the little story. Didn't have a lot of substance, but I had fun writing it. I loved writing all the humor. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
